One Last Dance
by HJ Russo
Summary: Ever have unfinished business that you so desperately wanted to have be left on a good note? This is Ross Lynch's way of having that happen.


**One Last Dance**

**By: HJ Russo**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song One last dance, That belongs to R5 and Hollywood Records **

**Summary: Ever have unfinished business that you so desperately wanted to have be left on a good note? This is Ross Lynch's way of having that happen. **

**Coupling: Rosslington and others**

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes_

_I can't believe I made you cry_

Ross just sighed as another moment has passed to let him know what he fucked up so bad. Every time he closes his eyes he can still picture the look of hurt on his face. And every time it killed him more and more. The sight of tears coming from his eyes nearly made him stop breathing. He was the last person that he ever wanted to hurt. But unfortunately that is how it happened.

_It feels so long since we went wrong_

_But you're still on my mind_

Some days it feels longer then the six months that it went wrong for them. The other times it feels like yesterday. It still boggled Ross's mind that they were no longer together. All of their friends had always teased them about them being the perfect couple. The two of them had always laughed at that, they didn't want to be perfect because to them perfect was overrated and something that couldn't be real. They wanted to be real and honest and accept their flaws, which made their love even stronger then it was. They wanted to love someone real and not someone who was fake and that is one of the many reason that Ross Lynch fell in love with Ellington Ratliff.

_Never meant to break your heart_

_Sometimes things just fall apart_

They had made a promise to one another when they first realized that there was something more than just friendship between them. They had always said they would always put them first. That nothing was more important then what they had. And For Ross he never meant to break that promise. He really didn't mean to, but when that talent scout found him in the production of Romeo and Juliet he couldn't help but say yes quickly. It was always his dream to become famous and this was his way to do it. Everyone knew that it was important to him and they all supported him. Even Ellington was all for it. Ross could still Ell's words to him when Ross told him the news. "_**You deserve to have your dreams come true baby. It makes me so happy to see you finally starting to see your dreams to come to fruition. And I will always be here by your side to see it happen." **_That was the first night that they made love and let the love be cemented between them. Ross truly felt like he was finally getting everything that he has ever wanted. His career was becoming more of a real possibility then a foolish dream. And to have the man that was in his arms be his? How could everything not be perfect? Of course he should have known better. Once he started to get more and more jobs it seemed like he was becoming more and more busy with work not leaving a whole lot of time for a personal life. Ross assumed that Ellington was fine with it, after all he was the one to say he wanted Ross's dreams to come true right? And honestly Ellington was fine with it. He knew this was Ross's dream and that no one shouldn't have to give up their dream. But when that dream starts to change someone and start to change what once was so beautiful into something ugly and cracked, he should have known right there that there was going to be a price for him to pay.

Missed Anniversaries. Ellington was okay at first as he knew that Ross was busy.

Missed Birthday's. Ellington was okay with it as he knew that sometimes dreams took hard work and that sometimes you have to miss the small things.

The breaking point was the fact that one night Ellington walked into their apartment and walked into his whole world crashing down. The look of hurt and the betrayal that Ellington showed him as Ross was trying to get dressed and hiding his lover with a sheet. Ross didn't know what the hell he was thinking, he went to try and say something to make Ellington understand. But Ellington wouldn't hear it, the look of absolute devastation nearly made Ross die. After a few painful minutes as Ross rushed the person he betrayed Ellington with out of the apartment, he tried to make him understand. That what he did was inexcusable but they could make it work because they were them and they could get through anything. But Ellington just told him that they were unbreakable because they had always had honesty and complete trust, but with that gone they were nothing. Ross tried to say something to make this right, but Ellington stopped him.

" _**What hurts the most is that I have supported you all through this whole thing. I wanted to see your dreams come true, no one wanted that to happen more than me. I have stood by like a fool while you treated us like a second thought. You know Ross what really hurts more then anything? Even more then catching you having sex with someone else was that you could think that I would be okay with it? You betrayed us in our own home and you expect me to just stand by? I am sorry Ross but I can't do this."**_

After that night, after seeing Ellington walk out Ross knew that what he did was something that couldn't be taken back. He remembers screaming for Ellington to come back, his sobs filling the once happy home now shadowed with broken regret. Ross completely lost it, he knew that he had no one else to blame for losing Ellington. How could he be so foolish? He knew that he was letting the fame get to him and he lost himself to it. It turned him into someone that he didn't even know. Or even want to know. Ross tried for days that turned into weeks that turned into months, to get Ellington to forgive him. But nothing was working and Ross couldn't help but starting to feel angry. How could Ellington just completely turn his back on him? Ross knew that what he did was bad and he was sorry for what he did but Ellington wouldn't even give him a chance to make things right. It wasn't until one day that Laura came over that helped Ross understand everything.

" _**Ross what you did, really hurt Ellington. But he knows you are sorry and he forgives you. But he doesn't think he could ever trust you again and honestly Ross? You have to respect that. You were the one to destroy the trust."**_

" _**How many times can I say I am fucking sorry!" Ross shouted. He was tired of always being told on what he did. He knew what he did.**_

" _**Ross you don't have the right to be angry. It is time for you to fucking grow up and realize that your actions affect everyone and not just you. If you truly love Ellington which I know you do. You are going to have to give him space, and you are also going to have to respect the fact that Ellington may not want to try again with you."**_

Ross knew that Laura was right. He knew that he had to give him space in order for him to try and see if this was workable.

_So heres one night to make it right_

_Before we say goodbye_

He knew he had very little time to make things right with Ellington. Ross needed to make things right with them. Even if they never become anything more than just friends, Ross needed his friend back.

_So wait up, wait up _

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

Ross knew this was risky, but he had to try. He couldn't let things stay like this with them. It would hurt him too much to know that every time that Ellington would think of Ross, he would hurt. And that thought alone brought tears to Ross's eyes. So here he was standing in front of Ellington's apartment, scared out of his mind about how Ellington is going to react, but at the same time know that this was going to be his last chance.

_Freshman year I saw your face_

_Now its graduation day_

_Said we'd be friends, till the end_

_Can we start again?_

Ellington was completely shocked when he opened the door and found Ross standing there. He really was surprised to see him, after he really hasn't seen him since the break up. Ellington did everything he could possibly do to keep his distance from Ross. It hurt too much to be around him. But Ellington couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat of the sight of him. Ross was still the most handsome man that he ever saw. He really was breath taking.

" Ross what are you doing here?"

Ross sighed. This was it, this was going to be his chance to make things right. Hopefully.

" Look Ellington I know I may be the last person that you want to see. And I can't blame you. I hurt you in a way which I still can't believe that I could. You loved me unconditionally and I threw that away for someone that didn't even mean anything to me. I can't even remember their name. The only thing I can remember is hurting my best friend so bad that I may never be able to recover that. I love you Ellington Ratliff, I really do, but I understand that you may not feel that way about me anymore and I am okay with that. As long as you give me the chance to get back my best friend."

_So wait up, wait up _

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

" Ross." Ellington tried to say but Ross cut him off.

" Please let me try. I know it maybe late for us as a couple, but I need my best friend back."

" Ross you don't understand."

" I do! I know that I hurt you beyond belief and I am so so sorry for that. But please you have to let me try." Ross's voice cracked.

Ellington sighed.

" No Ross you don't understand, I am leaving. I am moving to New York. I got into NYU's music program and I leave right after graduation."

_I heard you're heading east_

_So let's just make our peace_

_So when you think of me_

_You'll smile, and I'll smile_

Ross could feel his heart break at those words. It literally felt like someone was cutting his heart in half with a chain saw. His heart was beating really fast as it was pleading for Ellington not to leave. And Ross felt his breath slowing down. He couldn't help but notice the look on Ellington's face and he couldn't help but smile. He knows that sounds strange and weird after the whole analogy about his heartbreaking. But seeing the pleading in Ellington's eyes hoping that Ross would be happy for him. Ross couldn't help but just do that. He knew that Ellington was really into music and NYU was his dream.

Dream.

It was funny how one word was able to make a breach so wide between them. First it was with Ross and now Ellington. Ross sighed. As much as he didn't want to, he wanted to be completely selfish and stop Ellington from going, he knew that would only end up in Ellington hating him. And Ross didn't want that. Plus Ellington gave up so much for Ross when his dream was coming true that he couldn't stand in his way. So he was going to let him go.

" Congratulations Ellington. No one deserves this more then you. I have always known that you were way too talented to hide your talents from the world. It is your turn to take the spotlight and shine. And I know that you won't let fame turn you into a monster, like it did to me. You are way stronger than I am."

" Ross."

" No listen please? I am so damn proud of you and as much as this hurts knowing that I am going to have to live life without you in mine, I want to know that I will be in the front row of your first concert. You deserve to see your dream happen for you Ellington. I know I shouldn't ask you this after what I done, but can you do something for me?"

Ellington could feel his tears starting to form. For the first time in over a year he sees his Ross in front of him. And he couldn't help but feel his heart break thinking that this of course had to happen when he was leaving. But he couldn't help but feel relief that his Ross was back. Because despite everything and Ross's betrayal, All Ellington wanted was to see his Ross back. The man he first meet and became best friends with. Then the man he feel hopelessly in love with.

" Sure what is it Ross?" Ellington could hear his voice crack.

" Just when you remember me, Please think of the man that loved you with his whole body, heart and soul. Not the foolish man that hurt you. Just I want you to smile when you think of me. Like I will always smile when I think of you."

_So wait up, wait up _

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

Ellington couldn't hide it anymore as the tears were running down his cheeks and he couldn't help but let out the sob as he saw Ross was crying too. He pulled Ross to him capturing his lips in a kiss. The kiss sent shocks through both of them as they realized how long it has been since they felt this. Ross gave everything that was him into that kiss trying to let Ellington know that even if they are never together again. That he is the only one for him. Ellington finally broke the kiss when it was becoming apparent that they needed oxygen soon. He looked over at Ross and just smiled realizing that Ross really meant what he said and that Ross was back to the man that he loved.

" I Love You Ross, I never stopped."

" Me too, Ellington I never stopped. I mean how could I when you are the only person that my heart wants?"

Ellington just smiled. He pulled Ross into his arms and the two of them walked into his apartment and closed the door. The two of them just spent the night talking, just talking and for Ross, it was even better then sex, because he felt so much closer to Ellington then he has for the first time in months and just being able to talk and listen to Ellington, it brought them so much closer then intimacy. He loved it. Not to say he didn't enjoy what came after, The months of loneliness and wanting came crashing down and the two of them made love. Saying everything that needed to be said without really saying anything at all. The feel of Ellington's hands on him, let Ross know that he was loved and that this is what will always be for them. It was after 3 am when Ross opened his eyes and saw Ellington looking at him.

" You really are breathtaking. Even with sex hair you still look fucking amazing. I hate you."

Ross smirked. " No you don't you love me. Just like I love you."

Ellington grinned. " I know."

The two of them just laid there just thankful that they got another chance at what they thought was lost. The silence was broken when Ellington spoke up.

" I am still leaving you know."

" I know."

" And before you say anything, you are staying here. You have your dreams that you still need to complete. And I know you have much more for the world to see Ross Lynch. And I want you to do that. Like I need to find my dreams without you. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you, or don't want you. Because I do. With every breath that is in me, I will use to make sure you know that I love you. You can't get rid of me that way Lynch."

Ross could feel his eyes water, but he knew that Ellington spoke the truth. They needed room to be able to reach their dreams. And that mean that they had to be separated for a little while.

" I know."

The two of them didn't say anything else as they let their bodies say what they so desperately wanted too. That this being their last dance for a while didn't mean that there couldn't be another one in the future. Something better and more lasting. They knew they wanted one another that was a fact. That nothing would ever be the same without one another but in the end it would be all worth it.

It was a few days after graduation, and despite Ellington saying he was leaving right after, he took a few extra days as he wanted to spend them with his friends and family and Ross.

Always Ross.

Ellington looked around at his going away party and just smiled. Everyone that was important to him was here. Laura and Riker were off dancing in the living room were the music was playing. The two of them were planning on getting married at Christmas as Laura always found that holiday to be magical. Rocky was off with Maia, the two of them just started dating and he couldn't think of anyone better to deal with Rocky's well Rockiness then Maia. She could keep him in line. Then his line of vision turned to Rydel and Titus. The two of them were always going away to school, but to UCLA so they still would be in town, which made Ellington glad, He would hate to come back home for holidays and not see his whole family here.

" What you are you thinking about?"

Ellington felt Ross wrap his arms around him and he just sighed.

" I am just thinking about how this is perfect. And how I am going to miss it when I am gone."

" You know we all will be here when you get back right? I will be right here for when you come home. Just remember we are all so proud of you and that we love you. That I love you."

Ellington smiled. He heard the knock on the door and realized that was the taxi. He didn't want to do the whole cliché airport goodbye. He wanted to be able to say goodbye his way and he would ride to the airport himself as his parents were already in New York getting his room ready. He turned and looked back at everyone as they came up and said their goodbyes to him, leaving Ross and him alone as they knew they needed to be alone.

" Just know that I love you okay? And that I am going to be coming up to visit you on holiday and we can Skype and everything. This isn't going to change anything okay?" Ross said.

Ellington nodded.

" Yeah it won't. I love you Ross Shor Lynch."

" I love you two Ellington Lee Ratliff."

The two of them kissed what was going to be their last kiss for a while. Ellington broke it as he didn't want to but he knew he had too.

" This isn't a Goodbye. More like A See You Later."

Ross nodded his head. " I will see you later Ell"

" I will see you later Ross." Ellington said as he grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door leaving Ross behind. Ross only then let the tears fall, he didn't want Ellington know how much this was killing him but he knew this was what needed to be. Like Ellington said it wasn't a goodbye. Just an I will see you later.

_So wait up, wait up _

_Give me one more chance_

_Just one song, then I'll move on_

_Give me one last dance_

_I just need one last dance with you_

Ross couldn't help but smile. They got their last dance and it was everything that he could have hoped for.


End file.
